Aquaphobia
by regularshow565
Summary: Benson is in for trouble when all the guys want to go to the pool. He's afraid of water, and no one knows it until Mordecai comes to the rescue.


**A hurt/comfort story was requested by GlitteringClouds and I hope you all like it!**

Everyone was sitting on the front steps as they listened to Benson give out the assignments.

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the top step, talking in whispers.

Benson heard them talking and looked up from his clipboard as he stopped speaking.

"Mordecai, Rigby," he said with an annoyed tone as he gazed at them.

The duo didn't so much as glance at Benson as though they didn't even realize he had stopped talking.

Benson glared at them. "Mordecai and Rigby!" he yelled. The two friends jumped as they looked at Benson.

"Would you two like to share whatever you're talking about?" Benson asked, thinking that would shut them up.

Mordecai's startled expression returned to a smile. "Yeah, we were thinking that we should all go to the pool sometime, you know, since it's been really hot this week."

All at once, everyone started talking, saying they agreed.

Benson felt his heart stop for a second. _The pool? No, anything but that!_

Mordecai saw Benson out of the corner of his eye and his smile turned to a frown. He saw Benson's face go pale.

"Benson, you alright?" he asked concerned. Benson gulped and shifted his eyes toward Mordecai as he forced a smile.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, Mordecai," he lied. Mordecai raised an eyebrow.

"Alright," he replied not convinced. _I wonder what's wrong with Benson._

Mordecai could tell Benson wasn't telling the truth, but he decided to let it slide.

Benson took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm. _Calm down, calm down. Just walk away and they might not notice. _

Benson started walking up the stairs when he heard Rigby say his name.

"Hey Benson! Are you gonna come? We were all thinking about going right after work."

Benson slowly turned back around. "You're all going?" Everyone nodded.

Benson forced another smile. "I'm good, but thanks for inviting me." Rigby frowned.

"Come on Benson, it'll be fun!" Everyone looked at him as they all agreed.

"No thanks, guys. Really, I'm good." Muscle Man stood up and walked up the remaining steps to Benson.

"Come on, bro. Rigby's right, it'll be fun." _No it won't! It would never be fun! _

Benson opened his mouth to reply when he saw Mordecai looking at him suspiciously. _Oh no, he's onto me. _

Benson groaned. "Fine! I'll go!" _I'm gonna regret this._

* * *

><p>Benson was sitting in his office with his head lying on his arms.<p>

_This is going to be terrible! _

He heard excited yells and looked up just in time to catch Muscle Man running past his door waving his shirt around, Hi-Five Ghost right behind him.

He groaned as he heard more yelling then laughing. "Get out of the way, dude!" he heard Mordecai yell. He heard Mordecai laugh soon after and footsteps coming.

"Hey Benson." Benson looked up to see Mordecai walk in.

"Hey Mordecai," he replied. Mordecai walked up to his desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"Any specific reason you came in here?" Mordecai nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you're alright. You seemed like something was bothering you."

Benson gave a small smile. "Really, I'm fine."

Mordecai sighed. "Benson, I can tell something's bothering you." _Uh oh. _

"So if you need someone to talk to, I'm here, okay?"

Benson was taken aback for a moment. No one had ever been this caring to him. He gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Mordecai. I appreciate that." Mordecai smiled and stood up.

"See you in a few minutes!" Mordecai walked out to see Rigby almost fall down the stairs.

"Dude! Be careful or you'll hurt yourself!" Mordecai said worriedly as he ran down the hallway toward his friend.

Benson groaned again as Mordecai's words reminded him about what was going to happen in the next hour.

_I'll just sit far away from the pool. Yeah, that should be alright. _

As much as he repeated these thoughts to himself, they didn't keep him from thinking that it _wouldn'_t be alright.

* * *

><p>Benson was the last one to get out of Skips' van.<p>

They had just arrived at the pool and Benson was already shaking.

He followed slowly as they went through the entrance.

Rigby was already running to a chair on the opposite side of the pool to set down his towel.

Mordecai looked up and he cupped his hands to his mouth.

"Rigby! Stop running or you'll slip!" Rigby just waved his paw dismissively as he turned toward the pool, a huge grin on his face.

Mordecai speed-walked over to the raccoon and bent down to his level. "Don't you even think about going past six feet, got it?"

Rigby sighed. "Yeah, I got it, mom."

Benson had followed the rest of the group to where Mordecai and Rigby were and had heard Mordecai talking.

_Wow, Mordecai sure is good at making sure people are safe. _

This thought made him relax a little as he sat down in a seat away from the pool, yet close enough to not look suspicious.

Rigby jumped into the pool with a big splash, causing water to go everywhere.

A drop of water splashed on Benson, causing him to cringe.

Muscle Man walked over to Mordecai, who was sitting at the pool's edge with his feet dangling in the water. "Hey, Mordecai?"

Mordecai looked up. "Yeah, Muscle Man?" Muscle Man grinned mischievously. "You know who else always gets pushed into the pool?"

Mordecai's eyes widened. "Don't-" Muscle Man pushed Mordecai into the pool, causing Rigby to laugh like a maniac.

Mordecai came to the surface and turned to Rigby, giving him a playful glare as the raccoon continued to laugh.

Muscle Man took off his shirt and swung it around a few times before throwing it to Fives. "My mom, that's who!"

He backed up and ran straight for the pool, cannon balling as he hit the water.

Thomas, Fives, Pops, and Skips had each sat down saying they would get in later.

Rigby looked at Benson, who was reading a book. "Hey, Benson, you coming in or what?"

"I'm good. You just keep doing what you're doing," he answered without looking up from his book.

Rigby shrugged and swam over to Mordecai. Muscle Man however wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Come on, Benson. At least sit in the pool." Benson sighed as he thought it over.

_Can't hurt to just put my feet in. _He slowly got up and walked over to the middle of the pool.

He sat down at the edge and hesitated before he reluctantly lowered his feet in, feeling the cool water around his legs.

Benson didn't notice the running boy until it was too late. The boy collided with Benson, sending him into the pool.

Mordecai looked at the opposite side of the pool and saw Benson flailing around. He didn't think twice before diving and swimming over to him.

Benson struggled to keep his head above the water. He saw a blue figure swimming toward him as he went under.

Mordecai dove down and grabbed Benson's arm and pulled him to the surface.

Benson shivered as he was being pushed toward the edge of the pool. He saw Skips reach out to grab him and let himself be pulled out of the pool.

Mordecai scrambled out of the pool and grabbed the nearest towel. He wrapped it around Benson.

Benson was bombarded with questions and decided to answer only when Mordecai spoke. "Are you okay, Benson?"

Benson nodded. "I'm f-fine." His teeth started chattering and Mordecai rubbed his shoulders, trying to get Benson warm.

Benson leaned into Mordecai's touch and rested his head on his shoulder. "Can I g-go to the c-car?"

Mordecai nodded quickly. "Yeah, I'll make sure he's okay," he said as Skips gave him the keys.

Mordecai put his arm around Benson's shoulders as he led him to the car.

Benson stayed close to Mordecai's side as Mordecai pulled open the door to the backseat.

Mordecai gently pushed Benson into the car and followed, closing the door.

Benson looked over at Mordecai. "T-thanks." Mordecai smiled. "No problem. Let's get you warmed up, alright?"

Benson nodded as Mordecai grabbed the towel and started to dry his shoulders. He leaned on Mordecai, trying to get as warm as he could.

The avian let go of the towel and wrapped both arms around Benson, bringing him closer. He rubbed his back as Benson relaxed in his tight embrace.

Minutes passed as Benson slowly stopped shivering and Mordecai looked down at him. "Benson, can I ask you something?"

Benson looked at Mordecai and nodded. "Can you swim?" Benson sighed and shook his head.

"And before you ask, yes, I'm afraid of water." Mordecai continued to rub Benson's back.

"Are you afraid of water or afraid of drowning?"

Benson sighed. "I'm afraid of drowning."

"Thought so. Do you want to talk about it?"

Benson nodded. "Well, I almost drowned when I was about six and haven't set foot near a pool until today."

Mordecai frowned. "You know, I'd never let you drown."

Benson looked at Mordecai. "I know, but why are you being so nice to me?" Mordecai looked at Benson incredulously.

"Because I care about you and I want to help you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Benson stared at him. "Really?" Mordecai nodded.

"Yeah, I'd never want anything to happen to anybody, including you."

Benson smiled at Mordecai and wrapped his arms around the avian's waist, finally returning the hug. "Thanks, Mordecai. That means a lot coming from you."

Mordecai just smiled and patted his back. "You want to go back to the pool?"

Benson gave a light laugh. "Nah, I think I'll stay here."


End file.
